Locked out
by readerluver128
Summary: Tori and Jade get locked out of their house during a thunder storm. (Rated M just to be safe.)


"Oh My God it's pouring out here!" Tori Vega, proclaimed To her girlfriend Jade West, as they tried to drive carefully home in the middle of a thunder storm.

"Yes Tori, I can see that, as I have eyes and I'm the one driving through this cloud burst." Jade said evenly, trying to see through the rain drenched wind shield.

"Thank God we're almost home. Just a few more blocks"

"Yay." Jade said flatly. Annoyed that she was the one who had to drive home in this flood.

About a minute later the two girls make it home safely and pull up into their driveway. Just when they're about to get out of the car, there was a loud BOOM sound of thunder making Tori scream in fear and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Alright" I'm going to count to three, when I do, we're both going to open the car doors, and make a run for the house as quick as possible. Okay?" Jade tells Tori, who nods her head quickly. "Ok, got the house keys" Tori nods again.

"Are you going to count right now?"

"No Tori, I'm going to wait til New Years. Yes now, what do you think!"

"Okay! Don't get all huffy"

"Don't ask stupid questions and I won't!"

"Hey! Don't call me stupid!"

"I didn't Call you stupid! I said your question was- nevermind, we'll argue about this when we get in the house!" Jade looks at Tori and asks if she's ready, which Tori nods.

"Okay" Jade starts the count slowly bracing herself, Knowing with out a doubt, she will get drenched "One, two, THREE!"

Jade screams the last number as they both open the car doors and slam them hard making a dash for the house both bellowing from the rain landing on them hard and fast. Thunder roaring down on them. Jade makes it to the door first as Tori, who jumps over their bush to make it faster to the door, comes right after.

"Open the door!" Jade yells at Tori, over the rain and thunder.

"I am!"

Tori digs in her jean pockets searching for the keys. But she can't seem to find them. She's digging and digging deeper into her pockets with no success.

Horrifying realization hits Tori like a brick, she forgot the keys in the house. She is so dead.

"Come, Vega it's not rocket science just grab the key from your pocket and open the door!"

Jade, who is getting more pissed off by the second from having to stand in this deluge more than she has to, realizes somethings wrong by the mortified look on Tori's face.

"Tori?" She asks worriedly

"Uh..baby" Tori laughs nervously "I might've..um..did something bad"

Jade's heart drops to the pit of her stomach when she hears Tori say that, because she knows it can't be good. So in a heated tone she says, "what"

" I might have..." she laughs nervously again but stops, quickly when she sees Jade's death glare staring at her. "I may have...by accident of course...left the keys in the house"

"WHAT" Tori Jumps at her girlfriends outburst

"It was a complete accident baby!" I promise

Jade is beyond livid "Oh, it was an accident huh? Yeah sure it was". Jade laughs bitterly."Just like you being an accident, was, when your father, stupidly thought the pull out method would work!" Jade fumes kicking the door hard leaving a dent

"Hey!" Tori yells offended and grossed out by Jade's crude comment

"Now how we suppose to get in!"

Bad flashbacks come back to Jade hard, when She, Tori and Cat, drove all the way to San Diego, in the pouring rain to light a dumb candle, at some old dead actress house, who turned out not to be even dead.

"Well I can try to climb through the basement window" Tori suggest.

"How? the only way you can open the basement window is from the inside, where the crank lever is to open it."

"Oh"

"Let's just try all the windows and doors. Maybe if we're lucky. One of them will be unlocked or open."

For the next minute or so, Jade and Tori try every door and window, from outside of the house praying one of them will be open. No such luck. To make matters worse the storm hasn't let up and they were both utterly soaked.

Tori apologized to Jade up and down for being so absent minded and forgetting the house key but Jade was not having any of it.

"AHHH" Jade roared in frustration. "This is all your parents fault!"

"Huh?" Tori asks in confusion

"We just had to go to their 25th anniversary party!. If your mom and dad never met, they would've never fell in love and never gotten married. Which means they wouldn't of had you, which also means since they didn't have you, I would've never met you and stupidly fell in love. I would be some where else nice and dry, watching the scissoring!"

"Well that was hurtful."

"Good!"

Tori got an idea. There was a tree by their bedroom window. The window was open a jar. If she could climb up the tree and to the ledge to the window, she can open it all the way and climb into their room and open the front door. With a determined look Tori stomped to the tree, checking to see how sturdy the branches were. Once she knew they were sturdy enough to hold her weight, she started to stretch her arms and legs, jogging in place and doing jumping jacks.

Jade was just standing there gawking at her girlfriends weird antics, like she was a mental patient.

"What are you doing Vega?"

"I am stretching out my muscles, and getting them ready, so I can climb up this tree to our bedroom window. The window is open a little. I figure I climb the tree up to the ledge and open the window to our bedroom then climb in and let you in."

"No."

"What why?"

"Oh I don't know Tori, could it be that's it's fucking DANGEROUS!" Jade yells at Tori, making her jump a second time.

"It's thundering and raining and there is lightning. Lightning strikes the highest points in the sky, meaning trees. When lightning strikes a tree, it delivers an enormous force of electrical energy, that can split the branches or break the trunk. Now if your dumbass is up there, you will be fried like a bucket of chicken"

Tori, makes an "oh" face, like she just barely realized that circumstance . "Ok so my plans not so great"

"You can't possibly be that dense" Jade shakes her head incredulously "I mean I want to kinda see you hurt right now. But I don't want to you burnt to a crisp. If your going to be killed it will be my hands."

"How sweet of you."

"We need to find shelter. Let's just wait in the car intil the storm blows over. Then we'll figure out what to do next."

As their making a run for the car, a bolt of lightning strikes the air hitting the tree by their bedroom window breaking off a big branch and it falling hard to the ground. Tori's face goes deathly pale. She would've been dead right now. 'holy shit"

"I just saved your life Tori. Now come on run, hurry!" Jade says grabbing Tori's hand and pulling her along and making a run to the car.

Jade makes it to the driver side but freezes solid when she sees the keys still stuck in the ignition. Jade tries to open the door but it's locked. Tori tries her side with the same outcome.

"You locked us out of the car!" Tori screams

"You locked us out of the house!" Jade screams back

"Now what?" Tori looks around for someplace to keep them out of the storm when she remembers their tool shed in the back yard. "The tool shed, come on we can wait it out in there!"

They both make it to the tool shed in record time slamming the door shut hard behind them. They're are no tools around in the shed, because they never fix anything. They just have someone come over and fix it for them.

They are both dripping wet and shivering from the cold. Both breathing heavily and Both glaring at each other in pure anger. there is only one thing that happens when they get angry...

Jade walks up to Tori and shoves her hard against the door, which causes her to grunt at the hard impact. Tori's about to yell at Jade for man handling her, when Jade's cold wet lips cut her off kissing her hungrily Tori, gasps in surprise which the opening of that allows Jade to slip her tongue to into Tori's mouth. All you hear in the silence of the shed is the thunder and rain outside, mixed with the moans and whimpers. Along with lips smacking against lips They're bodies pressed together.

"God you drive me crazy" Jade says between kisses. "how do you forget the house keys."

"I said I was sorry" Tori lets out a gutteral sound as Jade grinds herself into her, causing Tori to become even more aroused.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Vega, I want you to show me how sorry you are." Jade whispers in a sensual voice.

Tori doesn't need to be told twice. She quickly switches their positions, where Jade is now sandwiched between the door and her.

Tori quickly catches Jade lips and starts kissing her so passionately that Jade's legs almost give out. Tori starts trailing wet kisses down Jade's neck, giving a nip here and a bite there. Finding her pulse point Tori sucks hard causing Jade to let out a ferial animal noise holding Tori's head in place to suck harder. Still going to work on Jade's neck, Tori's hands wonder down lower to her skirt hiking it up. Tori slips her hand inside Jade's underwear and places her hand over Jade's very damp mound

Tori finally lets up on Jade's neck leaving a giant hickey, and teasingly says, "someones wet and not just from the rain."

"Shutup"

Tori begins to give Jade a slow sensual kiss on her lips as she starts to slowly rub a thumb over Jade's throbbing clit. Jade lets out a loan moan into her mouth. Tori takes Jade's right leg and wraps it around her left waist. Before very quickly and skillfully plunges her finger into Jade's wet folds making her cry out in ecstasy.

Tori first uses One finger then two pumping in and out, knowing just where Jade's G spot is. Jade's makes incoherent noises as her mind is completely lost in the pure pleasure Tori is giving her, meeting Tori's amazing hand thrust for thrust.

Jade's finally reaching her climax as she feels Tori's mouth over her clothe covered breast biting firmly on her nipple.

"TORI" she screams out as she feels her orgasm pulsing through her, body shaking all over. Her juices spilling out in Tori's hand.

"What the Hell?" She hears Tori's voice in confusion. But her mind is too muddled at the moment to understand.

Suddenly she feels Tori's hand reach down her shirt and yank something out.

"Jade what the fuck!"

Finally coming down from her orgasm Jade opens up her dazed filled eyes to see Tori holding out a key in front of her face.

Realizing it was their house key Jade was at a lost for words. When did she- OHH. She completely forgot that she had grabbed it and put it in her shirt, When she seen Tori put it down on the table in the kitchen. Knowing Tori will probably forget it. Little did she know...

"I-you-forgot-key-me" Jade stammered struggling for words.

"You had the key this whole time! Tori exclaimed

"...I guess?"

" Oh my God. And here I am apologizing to you, feeling all guilty that I was the one who locked us out. When it was you! Then wanting you to forgive me we have sex! In a damn tool Shed at that! Tori was utterly furious.

"Hey, I'm sorry ok. It just completely slipped my mind. I just totally forgot."

"And to top it off, you said some pretty mean things to me and nearly cost me my life!"

"Hey, I saved your life. You were the one going to climb that damn tree and fry yourself if I didn't stop you!"

"Well if you would've remembered you had the key, I wouldn't have felt obligated to climb that tree"

"You-" Jade stops herself and takes a deep breath calming herself down. Not wanting to argue anymore. She made a mistake and she's sorry.

She slowly walks up to Tori, her legs still a little wobbly, from their little workout in here.

placing both hands on Tori's face and giving her a sweet kiss saying, "come on Baby. Let's just forget this awful night and go in the house get out of these wet clothes, have a nice shower, where I will gladly return the favor and show you how sorry I am." Jade says that last part with a wink.

"Fine but we get to cuddle after words." Tori says giving Jade a stern look.

"Gladly"

'what about the car keys."

"There is an extra set in the house"

With that Tori and Jade walk hand and hand out of the shed and finally get into their house. Where Jade most definitely returned the favor.

* * *

><p>AN Here is another oneshot for you lovely people! I actually written this a long time ago, but was to nervous to post. It's my very first attempt at anything sexual. It was probably terrible. But I tried. All and all I hope you enjoyed this story. So please R&R.

I shall have the next Chapter of Pretty Woman up Tomorrow or saturday! =D


End file.
